I wish
by GalexyQuest
Summary: A man and a woman who finds answers in each other. One shot fluff.


They were supposed to be on the way to the comic book store. She was supposed to have turned around at the next exit after he mentioned she had passed it by. For some reason, however, she took the car right up on the highway following the signs that went to the beach. She waited for his objection, but it was not voiced. Her passenger raised his head off the chair to be sure of her intentions, and then ever so lightly, nodded his indifferent assent. He stared out the window, actually feeling relief that he was watching the scenery pass by and not in that musty old store looking at the same old comic books. A mild curiosity left him wondering what the driver had up her sleeve, but a part of him looked forward to the intrigue she would knowingly bring to his life.

He didn't know what was making him feel this way, but he didn't like the turn his life had taken. He just wished he could run away and start all over again somewhere else. He felt disenchanted. Out of sorts. Restless. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he did. It seemed that riding in this car, going nowhere and anywhere with his neighbor, was exactly where he wanted to be at that moment. And for now, he was drinking it in.

She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she knew if she had to spend one more night in that cramped up apartment and drink herself to sleep, she would go insane. His request for a ride to the comic book store was just the diversion she needed. She wanted to be anywhere but in her apartment, in her head, and in her life. However when the store was in view, she couldn't bring herself to go into that dreary old place. She felt suffocated. Smothered. A failure. Her dreams shattered, and her life going nowhere. She didn't know what, if anything, she would ever do about it. It seemed she was just going to coast along until something or someone did something different. So she took the exit that would take them down to Long Beach and just, well, she just kept going.

It was a pleasant cool afternoon, and with luck, they would make it by sunset. She'd never admit to a soul that her crazy neighbor was the one she enjoyed being around more than anyone. She so admired a strong personality. She had one herself. She was happiest when she was with him. And she was going to keep this moment going as long as she could.

_I wish I could tell you how I feel without pushing you away. _

They rode in comfortable silence till she parked the car and turned off the engine. He looked at her and she just motioned for him to get out and he responded. It seemed that they were to pass over some rocky sections of beach and she was leading the charge. Just to keep her safe, he grabbed on to her hand and kept them both steady. It didn't seem wrong or awkward. And she didn't miss a beat, she just kept climbing, using him for support. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. Like she'd known him her whole life, and they were best friends.

When they reached the top, he finally let loose and looked around. What he saw was stunning, and he literally gasped. She heard it and smiled and looked over at him.

"Pretty awesome, huh?"

He was looking at the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. Everything was perfect. There was a slight breeze, and the woman leaned in close to him and rested her head on his shoulders, as if she'd done it every day of her life. He was on cloud nine. He felt like the greatest man on earth. He wondered why he wasn't tense or pulling away. In fact, he straightened up to his full height and steadied his feet to support her. He felt at home with her like this. He was beginning to wonder if this moment and time was his new 0-0-0-0, his new home...he wasn't even aware when the words left his mouth that they were said aloud...

"I wish..."

She heard him but didn't take her head off his shoulder. "What do you wish moon pie?"

_I wish you knew how I felt about you. I wish that you and I were together, that I could talk to you and tell you how important you are to me. I wish that I knew, just once, what it felt like to feel your skin next to mine, or your lips on mine. I wish..._

"I wish I was different." was all he could say.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Well I don't wish you were different. I love you just the way you are. Besides, if you were different, you wouldn't be you. "

He normally would say something sarcastic about her obvious observation, but tonight seemed life changing. The mood and the setting gave him a certain sort of courage. He plunged ahead.

"If I were different, I would know what to say, or how to act...while I am gazing upon the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen, which pales in comparison to the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth by my side."

Her heart leapt to her throat and her skin flushed. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her head was still on his shoulder. She was just as wrapped up in the moment as he appeared to be.

"You just said the most perfect thing I have ever heard in my life. Ever. It's exactly what I needed to hear tonight. That's what I love about you." She turned to gaze up into his beautiful mind genius eyes. "You never fail to surprise me moonpie."

That was twice she said she loved him. What did that mean? Was she just being nice? He decided to take a chance and cautiously returned the sentiment. He smirked and told her, "You keep me on my toes as well. I know that I correct your grammar and have voiced some pretty harsh truths to you in the past, but I want you to know, all that aside, I believe you are perfect just the way you are."

They stood there, the breeze blowing her hair about and both staring into each other's eyes. He started to sway, he was becoming so lightheaded, and in one brave moment let the momentum press his forehead against hers. He stood there, drinking in every freckle and every shade of color of her skin. Time stood still as he took in her scent and her warmth, and without even knowing when it had happened, or who had started it, their lips were together in a chaste and perfect kiss.

The man pulled away and blushed. Her eyes smiled up at him and she pressed her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him like it was a ritual she performed every day. He instinctively brought his arm up and around her and pulled her in. They stood entwined until the sky darkened, and the wind grew cold. To him, it felt as if all the mysteries of the universe had been answered in this woman's arms. And to her, it felt as though all her dreams would come true.

And so it began, with a wrong turn from an impetuous woman, and declaration from a headstrong man.

And it was the beginning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
